Modern Day Hunter
by Maddogm12
Summary: What happens when Monster Hunter invades the real world and 4 teens are forced to fight to save their school? Find out here!


Walled Lake Northern High. A lovely little school resting on lush grounds surrounded by swaying trees and flanked by a quant pond. This center of learning for a small group of individuals whose lives would be changed forever.

The day was beautiful and there were no cares burdening anyone.A distant howl rumbled through the distance followed by a crashing stampede of foot falls.

Matt sat in his 1st hour British Literature class staring blankly at the board as Mr. Syzmanski droned on about some long dead Victorian author. The rumble caught his interest as he cocked his ear and listened to it.

A few halls down in a Chemistry room sat Ethan, idly typing away on his laptop so oblivious to the outside world that he didn't hear the defining thunder until it pierced the air with its deafening tone, his pale face didn't even twitch at the realization of this new change in his environment.

At the other end of the school sat Meredith and Andy, quietly joking between them as they tweaked a wireless router in CISCO class. Andy's large bulk settled at a desk with thick, trunk like legs draped over the edge of the desk contrasting with Meredith's athletic and average build.

The four friends thought only of how soon they could hang out after school, and were they should go, but fate had another plan.

The big gray building loomed in front of the stampeding Diablos as it charged with blind fury onward. Its feet bringing it across the ground at an immense pace as it lowered its head and prepared to ram the building, the last thing is saw before impact were the startled faces of the teens occupying the rooms directly ahead of it. Lunch.

The impact shook the building causing a power outage as the lumbering beast sent people flying everywhere. After the dust settled the mammoth creature stood up and screeched at a deafening level before removing itself from the gutted husk of a group of classrooms.

The school erupted into a panic as all hell broke loose. Students barricaded themselves into class rooms and some ran to the sight of the disaster. The carnage that met them left many weak kneed.

Several of the athletic coaches slipped into a room on the second floor that many individuals had paid no notice to. Shortly after the school glowed red with emergency lights that filled the blacked halls as two teams of four armor clad men and women stormed out of the room bearing weapons. Each prepared to die to protect the student body. Each armed with a set of Velociprey Hide armor adept for quick Guerrilla operations and either a bulky arbalest cannon or a shield and sword pairing. As they quickly moved to intercept the hulking beast, an inquisitive youth poked his head around the corner.

Matt watched the entire athletic department rush off in Blue armor with glistening weapons in hand, his curiosity overcame him. With the school cowering and unable to coordinate, Matt quickly sought out Ethan, and, with a few hand motions, summoned the average looking kid to his side.

Matt: Hey E, remember the rumors of creatures wandering the area?  
Ethan: Yeah, why?... Oh no.  
Matt: Yeah, but that's not as interesting as what I saw just now. (After briefly recapping the events prior to their meeting, Ethan and Matt agree to hunt down the other two individuals who they deemed right for the situation, too bold hearted individuals who had just snuck out of CISCO class.

Meredith and Andy ran through F hall at breakneck speeds and into the vast Commons that dominated the center of the school. Scanning the area quickly they spotted their other friends and ran across the Commons to meet them. Meredith, being a track member arrived first.  
Meredith: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!  
Matt: Well, I just saw a huge tan winged Beast go tromping across the ground at breakneck speeds toward the track.  
Ethan: OH CRAP! PEOPLE ARE STILL OUT THERE!  
Andy: panting from the pace of the run Whew, Ok, whats happened?  
Meredith: We gotta go and see what happens to the gym class that's out there.  
Andy: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
Matt: Purlz, don't worry, the running will stop once we poke are head out and see what's going on.  
Andy: Sigh, guess I'm gonna have to get used to this.  
All: YUP!

The four bound off toward the exit and look around the corner in time to watch the horrifying events unfold. The Diablos had reached the gym class and was barreling down on several scared girls, the terrible screech it emitted caused everyone present at the scene to recoil in pain. One of the girls tripped and with a shrill squeak was thrown into the air by the behemoth's massive horns. Her crumpled form lay motionless upon the ground as the beast hovered over her with voracious hunger.

CRACK! Crack, crack, CRACK!

A series of resounding thunderous booms echoed out as three heavy arbalests were brought to bear on the Creature moments before it began its meal. Small chunks of its heavy carapace chipped off as the rounds thundered home. Moments latter, with blood red eyes, the Diablos charged the bold protectors. Five swords were simultaneously unsheathed by the other members of the assault squad. Mustering their resolve, the beast hammered through their lines within moments sending flailing combatants into the air. Recovering quickly the squad limped onward and continued to hammer the creature as blades bounced off of its thick shell.

Within minutes the mighty Diablos had destroyed the assault party leaving seven lifeless forms on the ground and a limping ragged man. Holding onto his life with all of his remaining resolve the man stumbled away from the hungry creature trailing blood as he went. The man's gaunt eyes turned and spotted the four teens whose gapping mouths were testament to the carnage that they had seen. His limping formed urged onward, he stumbled toward the teens and muttered his final dying wish...

Man: It's up to you cough go to the room and protect them. thud

As the man lay upon the ground, his life fading quickly, the four teens nodded in agreement and bolted inside again.  
Andy: Do you know what he's talking about?  
Ethan: Looking at Matt I think Matt does, he mentioned a room that those eight left from before we arrived. If I'm not mistaken... All: Which you usually are. Ethan: then that's were we need to go.

Matt led the four up a flight of stairs and to the mysterious door. Slowly approaching the door, Matt sighed and pushed down on the handle allowing the door to swing open. The sight that they beheld was awe inspiring, rows of suits of armor, all crafted from various creatures by the looks of them, and all shiny with polish. The Suits hung on one wall, and the largest array of swords, and bow guns that any had ever seen. Arbalests, Shotguns, Cross Bows, Hammers, Spears, Great Swords, Twin Swords, Sword Sets, all fashioned from the hides and organs of creatures, and all combat ready.

Matt: Floor One, Blood Bath and Beyond, all your combat needs in one stop, and ladies lingerie.

End Capter 1.


End file.
